Good things, Bad things and Surprises!
by love janny
Summary: Jonny and Bonnie are together and Jac is 28 weeks pregnant. Just a random idea! Should get quite fluffy between Jac and her certain someone...!
1. Chapter 1

**Jonny and Bonnie are together (much to my disapproval) but it had to go with the story line. I was thinking last night that maybe Jonny is only going out with Bonnie to get back at Jac. So I thought Jac could go out with somebody to get back at him. And there is nobody better than… I will leave it there so you can guess! Jac is 28 weeks pregnant in this. Hope you like it!**

**Keeley xx**

Jac stepped out of her office and instantly saw Jonny and Bonnie flirting. Why? Why do that on the ward? there isn't a point. Or is there? She instantly regretted it but walked towards them. Today was a terrible day and she didn't want to argue or didn't want sarcastic comments flying around between her, Jonny and Bonnie. Obviously Bonnie had other ideas.

Bonnie – And what sarcastic comments is this bitch going to say to me today then? I wonder if she will use her babies CDH as an excuse for everything today. Just because your baby had CDH doesn't mean that you can be damn right bitchy to me. Knowing you, you probably don't care that your baby had a CDH.

Jac felt rather hurt by this. She felt the tears building up in her eyes and a lump of emotion in her throat. Dare she say anything and let her guard down. She decided against it and waddled quickly back to her office. Jonny felt so bad. He could see her tears in her eyes but he loved Bonnie. Not as much as he loved Jac but Jac was just so hard to have a relationship with. He decided to leave it.

Later on that day, Jac had still not left her office in case she faced Bonnie and her comments. She had an email that read.

_To: Jacqueline Naylor and Elliot hope_

_From: Serena Campbell_

_Subject: New registrar _

_Hello Jac and Elliot,_

_ Could I please meet with you both in 5 minutes in my office. We need to discuss the new registrar that will be starting on your ward as of tomorrow._

_Kind Regards_

_The new CEO Serena Campbell_

Jac read the email and went and found Elliot, which wasn't too hard and made there way to Serena's office. There was no talk on the way there and as they reached the door Elliot knocked the door which was replied by a "come in" by Serena.

Serena – Please do take a seat.

They both sat down and watched Serena as she handed them a piece of paper.

Serena – Your new registrar is Joseph Byrne

Jac was gob smacked. What was he doing back here? She didn't really listen to what Serena had said about Joseph but she was soon snapped out of her trance when Serena got Jac's attention.

Serena – Have you got any questions Miss Naylor?

Jac – Urm, yeah, why do we need a new registrar?

Serena – Well as your fully aware you are going to go on maternity leave soon and poor Elliot and Mo can't handle all the work you do, which by the way I wish to thank you for, and Mr Byrne put his application in and as nobody else did he was picked. And so he will be starting tomorrow. Thank you now shut the door on your way out.

The 2 consultants got up and made there way out the door and back to the ward. Jac now had a patient to see so couldn't go and hide in her office. She went to the patients notes to see Jonny was her nurse. She had a suspected heart attack. Great. She waddled over to the patient and saw Jonny but ignored him and got on with her work.

After a rather long chat with the patient she left the patient with Jonny behind. She didn't want him there but she couldn't speed up for obvious reasons. She was stopped by a hand on a shoulder that turned her around. She knew who it was so as she turned around she faced the floor.

Jonny – I'm sorry about what Bonnie said earlier.

She mumbled her response. She was know thinking about what Bonnie said earlier.

Jac – I probably deserved it.

Jonny – You did not deserve that. I know you care about our baby, I saw the tears in your eyes. And on the day we found out I know your cried.

Jac – No I didn't

Jonny – You did, I saw your tear stained face as you walked out the toilets. That shows you care Jac. You don't need to be Ice Queen with me.

Jac – I do, I really do. I tried to open up to you, I really did. And then, when I did, you shoved it back into my face. Just like everyone else. And you wondered why I didn't open up to you when I first met you. I knew this would happen, just as I began to trust you. So you know what, I will be the ice queen because you don't know how I felt when you left me. And now your with Bonnie. I should of guessed really. I'm just one of those people that when I tell you what hardly anybody knows you run away. And don't you dare say you cared for me when we went out when I was pregnant because I know you weren't caring for me you were caring for the lady football player in my uterus. There is only one man that truly cared for me and he is coming to work here as of tomorrow. His name is Joseph Byrne. He is the nicest man you will ever meet. The only reason he left Holby the first time was to go and bring his son up in a stable environment, and you know what, I admire him for that. So go back to Bonnie and LEAVE ME ALONE!

Jonny was gob smacked, is that the way she really felt. He felt so bad but before he could say anything, she had run off to her office…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had scouts! I will probably and will update again tonight I will defiantly update tomorrow! Thanks for all the comments so far. **

**Keeley x**

_Jonny was gob smacked, is that the way she really felt. He felt so bad but before he could say anything, she had run off to her office…_

She sat in her office thinking about what she had just said. She meant what she said but she didn't mean to say it like that to him. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and then more followed. Little did she know that Jonny had walked in to say his piece.

Jonny – Jac, why you crying?

Jac – Jonny get out you should see me like this.

She tried to wipe the tears but they just kept falling.

Jonny – You wee softy come here

He pulled her off her chair and pulled her into a hug. Bonnie was just walking in to give Jac her patient's files (and probably a sarcastic and horrible comment) when she saw her and Jonny hugging…

Bonnie – Jonny what the hell you think you're doing hugging that thing.

Jonny – She got herself worked up about something and she is not a thing

Bonnie – Oh sorry what else would you have liked me to have called her, THE BITCH?

Jonny – If you're going to be horrible go because im Sure Miss Naylor wouldn't like you to see her at her moment of weakness.

Bonnie - What have I said that has been so wrong?

Jonny – The main one of many you have thrown at her today was that she didn't care that her, our baby has CDH

Bonnie – That because she clearly doesn't

Jonny – Don't say that and let me finish, the day we found out or baby had CDH she cried, and when you said what you said earlier she had tears in her eyes. SO TELL ME AGAIN SHE DOESN'T CARE

Bonnie – It was probably just hormones

Jonny – Believe me they weren't hormones. She hasn't cried any other time during her pregnancy. Bonnie just get out I will talk to you later at the minute im dealing with Miss Naylor.

Bonnie – Why her though?

Jonny – She is giving me the one thing I have always wanted, a baby. And if she turns out anything like her mother she will be beautiful, strong minded and damn right brave so unless you have anything nice to say then leave because I would like a chat with Miss Naylor and I could do without you upsetting her. Like I said before I will speak to you later.

Bonnie – WHATEVER

Bonnie stormed out the room and slammed the door. Through out the whole argument Jonny held Jac in his arms. His top was damp from where her tears fallen onto his scrub shirt. She hadn't stopped crying. He knew because she was still vigorously shaking and he could hear her cries being muffled by his chest. He finally pulled her away and sat her on the sofa where he sat next to her. She rested her head on his chest. She felt safe. Safer then she has felt for a long time. Finally after a short silence he began.

Jonny – Did you really mean what you said outside, that you had began to trust me?

Jac – I hadn't began to trust you, I fully trusted you. I would have trusted you with my life but you just pushed it back in my face.

Jonny – Im sorry you feel that way. I ended it because I thought you didn't love or trust me.

Jac – I loved you and trusted you but it just seemed to have pushed it under the carpet just like everyone else in my life does to me!

Jonny – Im so sorry you feel like that. I didn't have a clue if im being honest. Just be more open with me in future, I know I can be immature but I will still listen to you I promise.

Jac – Now my task is to learn to trust you

Jonny – That's fine with me, take your time

They both sat there enjoying each others company. Little had Jonny notices that Jac had fallen asleep. He then realised that she was asleep when her snore quietly. He couldn't help but break into a small smile. He moved himself, still holding onto her body and then laid her on the sofa and left her to sleep.

Once he had left her office he then realised that he would have to face Bonnie. Great. He walked slowly walked to the nurse's station where Elliot and Mo were talking about a patient.

Mo – Jonny Mac, what went on between you Jac and Bonnie earlier?

Jonny – Jac got herself a bit worked up so I comforted her, gave her a hug and Bonnie walked in said a load of horrible stuff, which may I had she has been saying a lot of horrible things all day to Jac, and then I told her to get out and she slammed the door.

Elliot – Just out of curiosity, what has Bonnie said to Jac?

Jonny – The most horrible thing she said to Jac was that she said that Jac didn't care that our baby has CDH.

Elliot – How dare she

Mo – We all know that's not true

Elliot – I am going to suspend her till further notice.

Just the Bonnie walked up to the nurses' station.

Bonnie – How is she now, gonna start crying on you again just to get close to you cause she is jealous of me and you.

Elliot – How dare you be so rude to one of the best members of staff on my ward and if you are going to disrespect her so much that she is forced to tears, which may I add Miss Naylor never cries, then you are suspended immediately till further notice.

Bonnie – You can't do that

Elliot – I can now LEAVE MY WARD NOW…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update again last night but anyway I MIGHT update again later! Ideas welcome! Anyway here is another chapter! Please r&r as always!**

**Keeley xx  
**

_Elliot – How dare you be so rude to one of the best members of staff on my ward and if you are going to disrespect her so much that she is forced to tears, which may I add Miss Naylor never cries, then you are suspended immediately till further notice._

_Bonnie – You can't do that_

_Elliot – I can now LEAVE MY WARD NOW…_

Bonnie was furious she chucked all the files onto the nurses' station and ran into Jac's office. Little did she know that Jac was asleep and Jonny, Elliot and Mo were following her…

Bonnie – See what you have done now you f**king bitch, you have got me fired

Jac started to stir but nothing much.

Jonny – Leave Jac alone she didn't get you fired you got yourself fired now leave her to sleep.

Bonnie – Shouldn't be sleeping at work now, nobody is allowed to sleep at work but oh no she's special and better than everyone else.

Elliot – She's allowed to sleep at work as you fully well know she's pregnant and has been here since 3 this morning now GET OUT NOW

Bonnie stormed out of the office and when she slammed the door it made Jac jump which caused her to jump to her feet quickly. This however made her feel light headed and she began swaying till everything went black. Jonny was soon there to catch her body as it fell backwards. Mo and Elliot helped him lift her onto the sofa and then left Jonny to it. After a few minutes she came around.

Jonny – You alright now?

Jac – Sorry about that I just got up to quick. What happened before that, when the door slammed?

Jonny – Bonnie has got suspended and blamed it all on you and then ran into here where Elliot shouted at her and told her to get out so she slammed the door and left!

Jac – Oh… Are you still with her?

Jonny – I, I don't know

Jac – Do you want to?

Jonny – I don't know

Jac – Oh right erm… What time is it?

Jonny – 10:30pm why?

Jac – Finally my shift is over, been here since 3 this morning

Jonny – What time are you in tomorrow?

Jac – 10

Jonny – Ok, see you tomorrow?

Jac – See you tomorrow

Jac got up and headed for the locker rooms. She quickly got changed and headed for the taxi she called.

The taxi journey seemed to take forever. She was eagerly waiting to go home and go to bed. She didn't care that she hadn't eaten at all today she just wanted to go to bed. As soon as the taxi pulled up she practically jumped out the door, paid the driver and ran to the door. She opened the door and leaped up the stairs and got straight into bed and drifted into a nice deep sleep…

**Don't forget Joseph is coming to work with Jac in the next chapter!**

**Keeley xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated this one recently, been updating a helping hand a lot! Anyway I hope you like it! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Keeley xx**

_The taxi journey seemed to take forever. She was eagerly waiting to go home and go to bed. She didn't care that she hadn't eaten at all today she just wanted to go to bed. As soon as the taxi pulled up she practically jumped out the door, paid the driver and ran to the door. She opened the door and leaped up the stairs and got straight into bed and drifted into a nice deep sleep…_

Jac was awoken by her alarm clock. Was it really half past eight already? She groaned, turned her alarm clock off and pulled herself out the bed. She carefully picked out clothes for the day. She was getting changed when it dawned on her that Joseph was coming to work at Holby today. Great! She had to put up with Jonny and his little 'princess' and Joseph. She had to get off to a good start with Joseph. She finished getting changed and realised she had half an hour to get to work. She quickly packed her bag and waddled her way into the kitchen. She grabbed 2 bottles of water and made her way to the car. She got into the car, placed her bag on the passenger seat and headed for Holby…

On arrival she left out a loud sigh, grabbed her bag and pushed the driver door wide open. She stepped out and gasped as the cold air hit her. She shut the door and locked the car. She walked quickly but silently made her way inside and straight into the lift and stood at the back. The lift closed and she inspected who was in there. From the back she could see Michael and Sasha. She noticed a group of young nurses' gossiping about something or other. She turned her head to the right and noticed a tall, thin man standing on the other side of the lift. After visiting Keller and AAU there was only Jac and this mysterious man left in there. The lift finally arrived on Darwin and Jac and the man left the lift. She got changed into her scrubs and then headed straight for Office and it wasn't till she sat down behind her desk that she realised who it was. JOSEPH! She reliving all those years ago when he left her to go and be a GP. She was brought out of her trance when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She looked up to find Joseph standing in the doorway. She felt butterflies in chest as she looked at the man stood in front of her. "Um, Miss Naylor could I have your advice on something please?" He looked into her beautiful green and he could see the painful memories they shared. It took her a couple of seconds to answer but when she did he knew that she had something digging away at her he just wasn't quite sure yet. "Um, Sure what is it?" She looked at him being silent and waiting for him to start. "The patient in bed 3, her scans show up maybe a defect but I can't check anything" He watched her as she used her knowledge to work out what is wrong. "Whats her name?" She brought her elbow onto the table and rested her head on it. "I don't know she won't talk to anyone" He watched as she moved her elbow again and rested It by the side of her swollen abdomen. "Well I will go and have a word see what I can get out of her. Just give me a minute and I will be out" She ended the conversation there hoping she could pull herself together before she went back out. He nodded and left her too it. Once she heard the door click she quickly composed herself and grabbed the patients file and made her way out of the office. She met up with Joseph just outside the office and walked past the nurses' station smiling at Joseph as he was talking about Harry. Jonny was sat at the nurses' station at looked at Joseph with Jealousy. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time and as soon as he turned up she seemed to be really happy.

Back with Jac and Joseph, Jac walked up to lady and looked with sympathy as the girl looked shattered. She obviously couldn't sleep because the lack of breath. She decided to get back to the Job at hand. "Hello, I'm cardiothoracic consultant, Jac Naylor. Can you tell me your name please?" She looked at the woman and then at Joseph. "I, my name is Rosie Stacey." She stumbled a lot because of the lack of breath. "Um, Mr Byrne can you look up her history please?" She looked at him pleadingly and he simply nodded. "Actually we may as well do it in my office if you want. It would be quicker" Joseph looked at her. "Yh sure" As they started walking away, Jac placed a hand on the bottom of her back and rubbed it gently. Joseph had set of slightly later than Jac so he noticed her hand go to her back. He caught up with her and replaced her hand with his. She looked at him and shot him a look of appreciation. As they walked past the nurses' station, Jonny saw his hand and became even more jealous and decided to follow them. Jac shut the door behind them completely unaware he was there.

Back in the office, Jac sat on her chair and Joseph was stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Jonny decided enough was enough so decided to barge in. "Nurse Maconie what can I do for you?" Jac said calmly. Joseph kept his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. Jonny turned to Joseph and spoke. "Could you give us a moment please?" There was anger visible which scared Jac a bit. Joseph went to leave but Jac grabbed his hands before he could take a step. "If you talk to me you talk to him too". Joseph was slightly shocked by this but carried on listening. "So Jonny what do you want me for then?" He gave her a stare that told her not to push him. "What is so special about this bloke?" He pointed to Joseph. She took a deep breath and started talking again. "What is it to you anyway?" Jac looked up at Joseph for some support. He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and then turned their attention back to the angry looking Scottish nurse. "Because your carrying my Baby". "Jonny it's OUR baby" Jonny looked at her with furry in his eyes "Whatever. He's been here what, half an hour and he is already trying to get into your pants". Joseph was shocked. Is that what he really what Jonny thinks about him? He decided to say something for the first time. "Excuse me but I who do you think you are. I'm not trying to get into her pants thank you very much. We went out a couple of years back and I have just come back to work. I will always love Jac but I was under the impression that she was with you. After all you are the farther." Jac was getting angry so stood up and moved away from Joseph slightly and edged closer to Jonny. "Jonny do you expect to stop my life for you. You have Bonnie for support during this but I had nobody. Joseph, well what can I say? I have and always will love him. He is the sweetest man I know. Every person has there downfalls but I can't seem to find his. He has come back and showed me the support I need and want. I may not admit it but I need support. You never give it to me, why would you. You have little Miss Perfect. You never really loved me did you? How about you go run back to her. She's perfect and I have a screwed up life. I don't know why you stick around. You said that anything that came out of my womb would be the antichrist. So you know what Jonny. Why don't you go and have a perfect baby with Bonnie because if you're gonna get this jealous over every bloke I meet you may as well stay away. I know you blame me for everything. It goes all around the ward what you say you know. Go on, go run back to her. I have Joseph for support right?" She turned to look at Joseph and he immediately nodded. Throughout that whole speech Jac had got closer and closer to Jonny and now they were face to face. Jonny looked at her with furry pouring out of his body. "You know what. I think I will you know. Why would I want to be part of your screwed life? Your right, I was only with for the baby. But I don't think I want to be a part of the baby's life. You're a bitch and I hope you know that. You're completely unlovable. What drove me to you I don't know. I hope you're happy with him. He may as well be the baby's farther because I'm not anymore. Now go and rot in hell you fat bitch." Jonny finished with anger visible from a mile of. He pushed Jac backwards and she fell and smacked her head on the corner of the desk. She yelped out in agony and Jonny ran away, happy with himself. Joseph quickly rushed to Jac's aid…


End file.
